It is clear statistically that most deaths and injuries occurring as a result of catastrophic storms are caused by flying debris. Such storms frequently occur at night when people are sleeping. In addition, many storms often are not identified by radar and approach without much advance warning.
Prior to the present invention, individuals seeking to provide shelter for themselves their families, their pets and their valuable possessions during a severe storm had few and costly alternatives. To date, there are large box-like and spherically shaped shelters that are either installed completely underground in an excavated hole or partially buried in the ground. There are also shelters which are built above or in connection with a bed to protect individuals while they sleep. These prior sheltering devices typically contain many parts and are heavy, large and permanent. In addition, the fabrication and installation of these shelters requires drilling, welding, bolting and excavation, which may be impossible or too costly for individuals with limited real estate or those living in a mobile home or recreational vehicle. Thus, to date, individuals with these types of living arrangements are particularly vulnerable to severe weather.
Consequentially, there is a need for an inexpensive shelter that can be used by all individuals, including those with limited space and real estate and those who live in mobile homes and recreational vehicles most commonly in the southern United States. There is a further need for a shelter that is lightweight and portable, yet a complete enclosure that is strong enough to withstand flying and falling objects and projectiles during a tornado or earthquake. There is a further need for a shelter that requires minimal and easy assembly. There is a further need for a shelter that is versatile and can be used for purposes other than as an emergency shelter.